


A Sith Lord in the Clouds, a drama told from Darth Vader's perspective.

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: The events at Cloud City told from mostly Darth Vader's point of view, with a bit of Lando, and Piett. Please take it as Alternative Universe, though much of it is framed by canon. Takes place during ESB.





	1. The Skywalker Trap

A Sith Lord in the Clouds.

Chapter 1- A Trap for Skywalker

"Lord Vader, we have a message for you from the bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He has been tracking the Millennium Falcon and has determined a projected course. It seems to be traveling towards Bespin. Boba Fett stated that it's captain has a known associate there known as Baron Calrissian. The ship is traveling at sublight speeds, estimated arrival in a few weeks. While he is unable to board and capture the ship himself in space, he wished to know if you would like him to meet the ship at it's estimated destination, collect the ship yourself, or disintegrate it. He was well aware of your wish to have them alive, but wished to know how you would like him to proceed?" Admiral Piett informed Darth Vader.

Vader contemplated this for a moment. They could just take the ship right on it's projected path, however, he was certain at this point that Skywalker was not among those on board. The Executor could just pluck the ship right out of space. It may be easy this time, but the ship had been evading their attempts since it left Hoth, and it seemed the pilot was very clever, or very lucky. It may be more prudent to lure Skywalker to a destination, and perhaps Skywalker may even be aware of where the ship was headed. Sublight speeds though? Hmmm, there must be a problem. Still, it would give them time to take care of other matters and divert the Emperor's attentions from his search for Skywalker, so that he himself could have him prior to delivering him to the Emperor. Oh, what he could teach the boy! Vader contemplated freeing himself from his master often, but tried to mask it from him. Still, the Emperor seemed to enjoy his contempt of him. It was a very odd thing, but still the way of the Sith. He would have a lot of time to make preparations for their arrival, perhaps convince the Baron to assist regardless of his wish to aid the Empire or not.

"Admiral, inform Boba Fett that he is to prepare to meet the ship at it's destination, and to maintain the trajectory of the ship, and to make us aware of any changes in it's destination." He commanded.

"Yes, Lord Vader." answered Piett.

"And Admiral, find out anything you can find on Baron Calrissian and bring it to me." He commanded.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

It was three weeks later when Darth Vader boarded his shuttle for Cloud City. Boba Fett had been monitoring the course of the Millennium Falcon, and had been correct on it's destination. It seemed it would be arriving in a few days. After studying the information on Lando Calrissian, Baron of Cloud City, who curiously enough won the operation of the gas mines and overseeing it's city in a game of chance, he learned that he was an old acquaintance of Captain Solo of the Millennium Falcon and his wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca, both on the Empire's wanted list, and both known acquaintances of Luke Skywalker. Since Skywalker was often in the company of this ship, and not only that, it was the ship that was identified at the Battle of Yavin that knocked his own tie-fighter into space. He felt that Solo must be important to Skywalker, and would lure Vader to his whereabouts, or to convince Skywalker to come to him to aid his friend. Such attachments were always a weakness. The Executor was to stay in space, out of vision from that side of Bespin.

As the Executor had given word to Lord Vader's arrival, Baron Calrissian and Boba Fett had met the shuttle with members of Calrissian's entourage. Lord Vader stepped out of the shuttle and sensed Calrissian's fear. He would be easy to deal with. He may have been a friend to Captain Solo, but he would bend to Vader's will very easily. He could read him as the type interested in saving his own hide over that of anyone else's.

"Lord Vader, Welcome to our city in the Clouds. Please allow me to give you a grand tour of our facilities. We are honored to have you visit." Calrissian said in a slick manner.

"I have no wish for a tour, however, we have much to discuss. I suggest we discuss this further in a more secure location." Lord Vader said in an intimating manner. "Boba Fett is to join us."

"Please, follow me." Calrissian instructed.

They walked down white corridors to a small conference room. Calrissian instructed his group to be dismissed, except for a cyborg human, who went to stand behind Calrissian. Vader's staff stood against the wall at attention. Boba Fett stood to a corner. "Lord Vader, please have a seat. How may I be of help to you?" Calrissian said with a smile.

"Have you been made aware that a ship is expected to arrive in a few days known as the Millennium Falcon?" Lord Vader questioned him.

"Yes, Boba Fett has told me. I know that ship well, it used to belong to me. What is your interest in it?" Calrissian inquired.

"My interest is of no concern to you. However, you are to allow the ship to land, and keep those on board in this city. Once they have arrived, you will message my ship. It is important that you do not allow them to leave. Give them no reason to be suspicious. After you message my ship, I will give you further instructions." Lord Vader commanded.

"What do you plan to do to them?" Calrissian asked.

"You need not be concerned, however if you do not comply, it may become difficult for you. I may need to get the Empire involved in your operations here. It that understood?" and Darth Vader put his fist on the table.

Lando Calrissian got tense and started to sweat a bit. He had heard of Darth Vader and he had been lucky to have been able to keep the Empire from his business here on Cloud City. After years of being a gambler and a con man, he had finally gotten to a legitimate place in life with a legitimate business and was doing quite well for himself. Though they had their ups and downs, Han and Chewbacca had been friends in the past, and he did not wish them harm, however, he had an entire city he was responsible for and he did not wish the Empire to ruin that. And Darth Vader himself was not someone to be trifled with.

"I understand, I will let your people know." He said with sadness in his voice.

Boba Fett spoke up. "Lord Vader, you promised me Solo as part of my reward."

"And you will get him, but not until I get what I have come for." Lord Vader responded.

Lando was terrified.

Darth Vader returned to The Executor after his meeting with Calrissian and waited. Vader thought about how close he had come before in locating Skywalker. This time he knew he would succeed, he could feel it. It was unfortunate that the Emperor now knew of his existence and would be expecting him to be delivered directly to him. The Emperor was growing impatient. It had been some time since the Battle of Hoth, when Vader was certain that Skywalker was there, yet he slipped through yet again. He then came close to catching the Millennium Falcon, nearly stopping them, and then having them chased through space. After Boba Fett found them, he knew then he must be patient. He was sure at least Solo and the Wookiee were on board, and he knew that Skywalker would be quick to find them if they were in grave danger. He could feel it. He remembered his own previous experiences with that in his other life. Then, Vader got angry thinking of Obi-Wan. How often he would come to his aid when he sensed his master in danger, then Obi-Wan betrayed him, and betrayed him again with Skywalker. He clutched his mechanical fist tight. He would send a regiment of stormtrooper and officers to prepare for the arrival.

It was a few days later that Admiral Piett came to Darth Vader with the message he had been waiting for, that the ship had arrived. "Lord Vader, Baron Calrissian has called the bridge and has informed us that the Millennium Falcon is in Bespin's atmosphere. It will be landing shortly."

"Prepare my shuttle for Cloud City, Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Vader arrived greeted by several stormtroopers who were awaiting his landing. A Cloud City official escorted Darth Vader to a suite and told him that Calrissian would meet with him shortly. Calrissian was planning to meet the ship, show them to their accommodations and then arrive to update Lord Vader. Boba Fett, who saw Darth Vader arrive, came to the suite to discuss his wishes with Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, if I may, I have done what you have asked of me, and I wish to know when I can have Solo. He is worth a lot to me. Not only was I doing this job for the Empire to be compensated, but he has a price on his head with Jabba the Hutt, and I am expected to deliver him to Jabba, who has been very anxious for his arrival. With all respect, certainly, Sir." Fett inquired.

"You will get him, when I get what I am after. He is the key to getting something that I want. Then you can do with him what you wish. You will be well paid either way. Now, leave me, I will send for you when I have need of you." And with that Darth Vader walked to the window and stared out at it. "Where is Calrissian!"

"I will message him, Sir." Said the Cloud City official Calrissian had sent in his place and he left the room.

Some stormtroopers then arrived. One spoke."Sir, we encountered a droid that came in contact with us from the Millennium Falcon. We were observing in a room nearby, where similar droids were housed, and we blasted it when it saw us. Someone is bringing it's parts now. Would you like us to have it's memory analyzed?"

Vader a bit shaken by this update inquired, "Was this an astromech droid?"

"No Sir, it was a protocol droid." He said

"Yes, let me have a look at it, I will decide if it should be analyzed or not." Vader replied

The droid was brought in. Golden bits and pieces. Darth Vader picked up it's head. It couldn't be the same one? The droid he had put together with spare parts from various other protocol droids and programmed himself? It brought memories he did not wish to return. It may have been the same, and had probably been with Artoo all those years with the Alderaanian ship. Interesting.

"Take this droid to the incinerator!" Vader commanded.

It was a short time later that Lando Calrissian finally made his way to Vader's suite. "Lord Vader, I hope you find the accommodations comfortable?" He said

"That is not what concerns me. What concerns me is who and what has come off of that ship!" Lord Vader said with a loud booming voice.

"My apologies, Lord Vader, it is Han Solo, Chewbacca, the wookiee, and a young woman named Leia, Sir. I have shown them to their quarters." Lando answered.

The Alderaanian princess, and he had seen her with the ship before. They will demand a public trial, she could be made an example to others in the rebellion as one of it's known leaders and symbols. And she also was a known associate of Skywalker. "You have done well, Calrissian. We will need the docking platform number for the ship. You will inform my ship of it's location."

"Are you taking that ship?" Calrissian asked.

"It is no concern of yours, but no. Allow them to be comfortable, and I will have you contacted later with further instructions. You are in no way to make them seem that they are in any danger! Do I make myself clear!" Lord Vader answered.

"Han has asked me if I could have my people help him with repairing his ship." Lando informed Vader.

"Then do it. Just do not let them leave. I will have the ship watched." Vader replied.

"The wookiee may sleep on the ship. I thought I should let you know." Calrissian answer.

"Very informative. You are dismissed. I will send for you later." Vader commanded Lando, who was not used to being commanded in such a way.

Vader decided he would allow them to rest and relax for a while, and he would deal with them later. As long as Calrissian could keep them from leaving, and he would, his troops would make sure of that, he knew it would not be a risk to do so. They would need to be rested for what he had in store for them. They had made themselves too valuable to Darth Vader to kill, and he had to have them ready and strong, in order to make his move to call out to Skywalker. If Skywalker was to come to him, they would have to endure quite a bit for him to feel it in the Force.

Later, after much meditation, he called for Calrissian to return to discuss matters. "Calrissian, is there a detention facility in this city?" He asked.

"Yes, there is I can show you if you like." Calrissian replied.

"You can show my men, so they can make preparations. I plan to return to my ship after our discussion, but you will see to it that my men get what they need as I have instructed them. They will brief me on the facilities, and I will return to the city. You will wait for my call. Remember, do not let your guests leave the city. Stall the work on the ship if you must. You will hear from me again tomorrow. Your cooperation will be of the greatest importance." Darth Vader commanded.

"Yes, Lord Vader. Everything will be done as you ask." Lando answered sweating with fear.

Lando Calrissian had tried to divert the ship somewhere else, when it entered the atmosphere of Bespin. He had hoped to stall or cause them not to land by instructing the security in the air to ask them to leave and give them a hard time about landing. He hoped Lord Vader was not aware of this. He was distressed that his friends were being lured into a trap. They had a rocky past, but he would have never wished this for Han and Chewbacca, and now the bounty hunter planned to take Han to Jabba the Hutt, if Vader didn't kill him first. He wondered of the fate of Chewbacca and Leia, who he had learned was Princess Leia of Alderaan and a known member of the rebel alliance. What she was doing with Han Solo of all people had him puzzled, as when Lando met her he had just assumed that she was just one of whatever female he had brought along with him on whatever adventure, but she seemed different, and he seemed different with her. And she seemed quite attached to Han. He wondered if he had been hired as protection or a bodyguard, but then his overprotective nature implied something else altogether. Lando, with his flirtatious personality, found that anytime he gave attention to the young woman, Han would get all defensive and direct her away from him. How they clutched one another when walking though the halls of Cloud City with him. How in the galaxy did a princess and Han Solo of all people end up so attached and devoted to one another? It was very obvious that she wasn't just the girl of the day to him. Lando's guilt was starting to get the best of him. And who was this Skywalker that Vader thought he could manage to capture just by keeping them here in this city? Just what did he get himself into?

Darth Vader arrived on The Executor and made his way to the bridge to give Admiral Piett further instructions. He had always admired Piett, even when he was just a captain. He was a great successor to that bumbling idiot Ozzel, always taking orders without question, never second guessing. Doing whatever he could to please Vader. Even when he wasn't successful, it was obvious that he had done whatever was possible, and he was loyal to the end.

"Admiral, I will be in my meditation chamber. Please inform me if you get any word from Calrissian. I do not expect to hear from him, however he may need to contact me with urgency if necessary. I intend to return to Cloud City tomorrow, so have my shuttle ready. Men on Cloud City will have information for me and I will be briefed only when I ask for it." Darth Vader commanded.

"Yes, Lord Vader." Piett answered.

It was very dull on The Executor with no current course of action rather to watch over the activities of the few on Cloud City. With the hundreds of men and women on the super star destroyer feeling as if they were biding their time. Piett told them that all work had purpose, even that which seemed to be futile, as those that questioned even chasing the ship some weeks ago when they only had to wait for it somewhere else, and now that it was right under their noses, they were not immediately acting upon, well anything. It is not to question Lord Vader he told them, and that he expected that they would be staying in the same location for a few days. It was shortly after that word came in from the group who were checking out the detention facilities on Cloud City. Piett had his staff take down all the information, so they he could brief Lord Vader when he requested it. It seems that whoever they were chasing were going to be detained on Cloud City, at least at first, for whatever Lord Vader was planning for them. His job was not to cast any judgments or add any ideas to Darth Vader's plans.

The next day, Lord Vader approached the bridge, where Admiral Piett had been waiting for him. Darth Vader had looked over the maps and the descriptions of the facilities that Baron Calrissian had showed the group, and was making a plan how to use them. "Admiral, have some men place a scan grid in the chamber with the window. We will also need some high pitched devices installed in this detention cell here." And he pointed to the chart. "I will require a support group for my visit later today, some armed stormtroopers and a few security officers. Get me a communication channel to Baron Calrissian."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Piett answered.

"Lando Calrissian here."

"Calrissian, I wish to have you set up a small dinner where I can greet our guests. Find a secure room with a table, and some light refreshments. I wish to speak with them myself." He commanded

"I can arrange that. Is there anything that you particularly would like to be served? Do you have a favorite drink or dish?" Lando responded.

"No, I will not require anything. I do not believe the meal will even last very long. I will finish the arrangements when I arrive, and then you will bring them to the room, inviting them for the meal. You must not tell them that I myself will be joining them, or even that I am there. I require full discretion. You will not raise suspicion. Do I make myself understood? I will arrive back at the city, shortly. You will meet with me directly."

"I understand fully, Lord Vader. Will expect you shortly."

"Admiral Piett. I require a few of your men to go onto the Millennium Falcon and disable it's hyperdrive. The wookiee apparently has been there a great deal of the time, but he will not be there later today. The men on watch will be able to tell you when to approach the ship." Darth Vader commanded.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Lord Vader descended yet again on Cloud City with an entourage of stormtroopers. They made their way through back corridors as to not make their presence known to Calrissian's "guests" or to alarm the citizens of the city. Rumors could make the rebels run. It was important to maintain that they feel as secure as possible in the city, until they were brought to Darth Vader. Vader met with Calrissian and he took him to a banquet room located near his offices on Cloud City. Boba Fett was being housed in the city, under the protection of Lord Vader, and was invited to attend. "This room will do nicely. I suggest you have some wine served, and if possible, if your kitchen is able, prepare an Alderaanian dish. I am sure the princess would appreciate that. You were aware that she was a princess? Well, she is really no longer that or much anything now, but a traitor to the Empire. Still, I have my reason for requesting this, if your staff is able. I myself require nothing."

"Whatever you say, Lord Vader." Lando responded solemnly.

"Please let me know when the arrangements will be ready, and then I will have further instructions. Try to have them all in their suite prior to when the meal is expected to be served." He further commanded. "AND DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME!" He slammed his cyber fist onto the table. Lando quietly and with fear slipped out.

Lando had to stop to take a deep breath. He made notes of all of Darth Vader's commands and wondered if he could find a way out of this mess. He knew that the ship itself was almost finished. They could all escape. What would happen to the innocent citizens of his city, however? Did he not have a responsibility to them? Lando had gambled a lot in his life, but this was a gamble where he really had no choice, and no other way he could think to play it. He would try to do the best he could, but he didn't know what that would be. Right now, he would do exactly as Vader asked and have the meal prepared. He doubted they would wish to eat when Darth Vader was sitting at the table.

Lando was directed to bring the guests to the banquet room. Boba Fett and Darth Vader were waiting, as well as a few refreshments. Darth Vader's choice of an Alderaanian dish was adhered to, and he hoped it would bring some reaction to the princess. Vader had always been able to use the Force, and could sense the feelings and reactions of most individuals, but the princess was always a puzzle to him. He was restraining her when Tarkin had made her watch the destruction of Alderaan, and Vader himself felt so much in the Force, that if she had a reaction then, it would not have registered at that time. Any other time she may have had one in his presence, she was like a stone. It was almost as if she was like a droid. He knew she was flesh and bone, but if he sense her reactions or feelings, he could tap into many secrets or perhaps it just caused him a challenge. He himself was the one who was constantly delaying her execution on the Death Star, insisting that she would still be useful anytime Tarkin would insist on terminating her immediately. There was something about her that bothered him, and something about her that fascinated him just the same. Fascinating Darth Vader wasn't something that happened very often. He was determined, while she was in his custody, he would crack her in some way.

The guests arrived and immediately Darth Vader was obliged to redirect the blaster shots from Captain Solo's blaster, and with the Force, take it from his hands. He placed it on the table, and invited them in. It was obvious that Solo felt very betrayed by Calrissian, and that Calrissian was remorseful. Calrissian would be dealt with later. Both Captain Solo and the princess came in arm in arm followed by the wookiee and Calrissian, with Boba Fett standing watch in the corner. A group of stormtroopers were outside guarding the room. There would no longer be any need to keep their presence secret. After the doors were closed, and the guests were seated, Vader invited everyone to partake of the food and drink. What he sensed from Captain Solo was fear not for himself, but for the princess and the wookiee. What he sensed from the wookiee, was anger and how he could protect Captain Solo and his wish to kill. From Calrissian, he sensed fear, guilt and anger. What he sensed from the princess, was nothing. She was like he always found her, like a stone. She was seated at the right of him, and didn't even flinch.

"Princess, we meet yet again. Princess, I hoped you would be pleased, but I had the chef prepare something from your home planet of Alderaan." Darth Vader directed his arm toward the dish.

She had no reaction. She took a little of the food and put it on her plate. Captain Solo opened a bottle of the wine and poured her a glass and one for himself, and passed the bottle to the wookiee. The princess quietly ate her food slowly, but as if it were any meal anywhere. Captain Solo just stared at Vader and Boba Fett and sipped his wine. The wookiee piled his plate high with food, but was merely picking at it. It was obvious he had a great appetite, but perhaps he also didn't feel much like eating. Calrissian placed a little food on his plate, opened another bottle of wine, and poured himself a glass. They were all quiet. Vader noticed that Captain Solo and the princess were often grabbing and squeezing each others hands. He still felt no reaction from her.

"You must wonder why I asked you all here to join me. I must tell you that you will need a good meal for what you are to endure. I insist you try to enjoy your refreshments. Take as much of the wine you wish, and then you will be allowed to return to your suite. All of you. There you will be held until I have further need of you. There will be no escape." And Vader pointed his finger towards them.

Solo said "Why you..." then got up from his seat and started towards Vader. He was quickly put back into his seat with the Force, and Vader started to Force choke him, then stopped. Han grabbed his neck and rubbed it.

The princess with an angry voice said. "Why don't you just kill us? That is what you want isn't it? Why do this." waving her arm around the table. "What kind of sick individual are you?" She sounded angry, but Vader was disturbed he could not sense it.

"Please, princess, enjoy your meal, no more harm will come to any of you at this table, as long as you maintain a civil demeanor. You will be allowed to return to your suite. No more lashing out, Captain Solo, and that goes for the wookiee, too."

Vader sensed Captain Solo's anger especially when he said "the wookiee". Calrissian just sat there quiet.

"You, Lando, you knew! I knew not to trust you! How could you not warn us? Do you realize what you have done?" Princess Leia voiced her displeasure of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Leia, but there was nothing I could do." Calrissian said.

"Nothing you could do? Look what you have done?" She said.

"Princess, what he says is correct. You must realize that he had to do what he was instructed. Now, if you please, finish your meal, as you will soon be directed back to your suite." Vader told her.

Vader still could not feel her anger. He tried looking into her eyes to see if he could sense it, but still it was like stone. Her eyes reminded him of something though, something... He quickly dashed that away. He could tell that Captain Solo must be her lover, or something of that nature, by the way they were holding each other's hand under the table, the way he touched her back while she had been sitting and by way of sensing his feelings. He also was puzzled in her choice, as he was well aware of Captain Solo's record, and of the princess and her upbringing. Vader was powered by anger, and now his frustration was starting to get the best of him. He had hoped the princess would somehow be of use to him in learning something about Skywalker. He could not crack her though. It was not his way to read minds, but he could sense things, and he did not sense much of Skywalker from Captain Solo or the wookiee, even though he knew them to be close to him. He thought perhaps the princess may be a better key, if only he could sense her feelings. Vader began to stand, and told Calrissian to have them taken to their suite, until further instruction.

Darth Vader went to inspect the facilities for himself in the Cloud City detention center. He found the room where they had placed the scan grid was set up, and one of the detention rooms was implanted with a high pitched sound device. The window in the room with the scan grid had a two way mirror. This pleased Lord Vader, as he had a plan how he would put it to use. He then asked for Calrissian to meet with him for another request.

"Yes Lord Vader." said Calrissian when he returned.

"Is it possible that you have a cryogenic freezing process somewhere in this city, or on this planet?" Ask Lord Vader.

"We do, it's a small operation, that is useful for medical tests, such as storing blood samples. Is that what you need?"

"No, I need something much larger. Is there anything of that nature that would hold the same kind of hibernation?" Asked Lord Vader.

"We have a carbon freezing facility. We use it to transfer gasses and other materials to be sold off planet." Calrissian answered, wondering what Vader had in mind for such a thing.

"Good good, I wish to have a look at your facility at some point in the near future. I will inform you when." Vader told him.

Vader had instructed stormtroopers to bring Captain Solo to the scan grid room. He had a medical droid waiting with him as they brought Captain Solo in, restraining his arms. The medical droid gave Han Solo a shot in the arm. He cried. "Hey, what is that?"

"That is a mild paralysis drug. It will not harm you. It will only keep you from resisting." Lord Vader then directed the stormtroopers. "Strap him to the platform."

Lord Vader left the room while Boba Fett and Lando Calrissian were waiting outside. He then said to Calrissian. "Bring the Princess to the room on the other side of the mirror, immediately!" and directed the stormtroopers who brought Solo to go with him.

The princess was brought before Vader, and he escorted her into the room. He could see the look on the princess's face when she could see Solo strapped to the platform. Still, he sensed nothing from her. The only way he could sense her reactions were by her voice and by her expressions, and often she would suppress those. She asked him. "What is it that you want? You know I will die before I tell you anything?" She said.

"Princess, I have no wish for you to die, and you have nothing I need. Yet, you are all useful. You need not know my reason." And he left instructing two stormtroopers in the room with her.

He then went into the scan grid room, and had the platform brought down as to allow the current to go through Captain Solo. He would endure a great deal of pain. Vader would occasionally ask the medical droid to keep track of his vitals. Then he instructed that this continue until he returned. He left the room with Solo's screams, to be met again by Boba Fett and Calrissian. Vader spoke to Boba Fett. "You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker."

"He's no good to me dead." Boba Fett stated.

"He will not be permanently damaged." replied Vader.

"What about Leia and the Wookiee?" Asked Lando.

"They must never leave this city again." Answered Vader

"That was never a condition of our agreement! Nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" Lando said

Vader knew at some point he was going to have to dispose of Calrissian. However, he still had need of him. After he felt he had somewhat settled Calrissian's anger, he went into the room with the princess. She was wincing, watching Captain Solo being tortured. He still could not sense her feelings, he could only see what was on her face. How puzzling.

He left the room, went back to the scan grid room, and ended the exercise with Captain Solo. He was left strapped and passed out, but he was still alive. Vader ordered that he was to be left on the scan grid until he came to, then would be directed back to the cell with the wookiee.

"Have you kept the wookiee in the cell with the high pitched device?" He asked one of his young officers.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Good good. You may turn it off when Captain Solo is to return. Take the princess to the room with the interrogation droid." and Vader went to that room himself.

The princess was brought in the room with Darth Vader, the interrogation droid was hidden from her view. He commanded her to sit, and the stormtroopers strapped her in. He then directed the droid towards her. He had once done this to her on the Death Star and though she had been given the serum, and had the look of terror, he could not sense her feelings. He wondered if the memory would trigger something. There was nothing but saline solution in the device. As the needle started going towards her, she struggled shouting "No! No!" and wincing. Still, he could not sense her feelings. How unusual. He wondered if he should give her medical tests and such to analyze her blood for various components. The saline went into her arm while she screamed, yet, still he could not sense her. It was as if she took away his power to be able to do it, or something else he could not fathom. Fascinating.

"Send her to the cell!" Said Vader, feeling he may have done enough to lure Skywalker to help his friends. He would try again, if it seemed to fail. He would have Skywalker, no matter what it takes.

Vader messaged for Calrissian to show him the carbon freezing facility, and Calrissian met with Vader to give him the tour. Vader inspected it thoroughly, he knew that humans could in fact be carbon frozen, he remembered from his own Jedi days in his past life, that he himself and some of his fellow Jedis had been carbon frozen briefly as part of a mission in the Clone Wars. Still, it was risky, however, it would contain Skywalker. He was supposed to bring him to the Emperor, but he had other plans. He would tell everyone on his staff though that was his plan. Who knows what spies the Emperor had among his own crew. He would try to shield his mind from The Emperor often. Darth Sidious was a powerful individual, but he was no match for Darth Vader, even if he was his master. He felt he must crush him. If he could convince Skywalker to aid him, it would even be a greater possibility. He felt Palpatine's motives were more to replace Vader with Skywalker. That would not do. Replace me? He says he has foreseen Vader and Skywalker defeating him. Is this to play with his mind, or anger him, and manipulate him, as he has been doing for years. Born a slave and always a slave it seemed, and for too long The Emperor's. Vader always found his loophole, and he hoped Skywalker would be it. He would test the risk of this facility on Captain Solo, and he informed Calrissian of that fact. He could sense Calrissian's sickened fear.

Vader ordered his troops to bring the guests to the freeze chamber, Captain Solo in binders. He knew that if Solo's friends watched, it would keep Solo from fighting the process too much to keep them from harming his friends. Once Calrissian had told Solo what was happening, Vader sensed Solo's terror. The wookiee lashed out and knocked some of the stormtroopers into the facility, so they had to put binders on him as well. Curiously, Solo was the one who calmed him down. Then, Solo stared briefly at the princess, and kissed her, and Vader insisted that the process start. It was then that Vader sensed a very strong dark anger in the room, like nothing he had felt before. The kind of anger that had power and strength and The Force. Something in the room was very strong in The Force. Like nothing he had sensed before. It was then he saw the princess staring at him. That Force was coming from her. It was both dark and light, and it was painful for Vader the moment it lasted.

After the process was ended, he allowed Boba Fett to take Captain Solo. He then went up to Calrissian and he was to send the princess and the wookiee to his shuttle. He then got a message that Skywalker had come to Bespin, and he instructed his messenger to allow him to land. Vader requested to one of his officers to bring him everything on record about Princess Leia Organa. He had become acquainted with her several times through the years. He remembered seeing her as a young child and Organa scooting her out of the way when he would approach. Inquisitors would round up Force sensitives for the Empire, and perhaps her father knew? Or perhaps being a high profile individual and family, they were able to evade the tests and the inquisitors? Or perhaps no one could tell, because even Darth Vader could not tell until that brief moment when he felt that pain. He had seen her on the senate floor from a distance, and she was a well known individual. Right now to Darth Vader though, it seems she may end up more useful than he could ever imagine. He didn't sense anything after that moment, but that moment was enough. He could not sense her because she would not allow it, and something deep inside her allowed her the power to do that. The power to resist Darth Vader.


	2. Father Son bonding and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events at Cloud City told from mostly Darth Vader's point of view, with a bit of Lando, and Piett. Please take it as Alternative Universe, though much of it is framed by canon. Takes place during ESB.

A Sith Lord in the Clouds - Father Son Bonding and Revelations

"Sir, Skywalker has been making his way through the city. He was spotted by the officers and stormtroopers escorting the prisoners to your ship. He was accompanied by an astromech droid, an R2 unit." A young officer announced to Vader.

"Good, good, keep watch for his movements. Do not let him escape. Capture the droid and bring it to me." Vader answered.

He sensed that he would come to him. Vader waited in the carbon freeze chamber. He walked over to the ugnaughts who supervised it. "Is the chamber again ready for use." He asked. They nodded with an affirmative.

It was only a matter of time before he would finally have Skywalker. He had not seen the boy in the flesh, but he knew he would know him on sight. Vader began to pace and think to himself. It was not like him to have a feeling of anxiety, but he was anxious. He had been waiting for the moment for a long time. He had often thought how impossible it was, for the child to have lived. He had seen and been briefed on Amidala's death, yet, this young man appeared to be alive, taken to Tatooine, and according to the information he was able to find through those who had once been useful, raised by the son of his own mother's husband, and retained the last name. Vader felt it was almost too much in plain sight. Obi-Wan must have been nearby. Obi-Wan would know that he would never return there. He had sensed Obi-Wan's presence on the Death Star and struck him down. He also had concluded that the boy had been one of those who had taken the princess out of her cell and aided her escape, in that ship again, the Millennium Falcon. He should have that ship destroyed. Perhaps after dealing with Calrissian. He could not let him live. He was right to have searched and captured that ship, it was indeed the key to finding Skywalker, and he was in this city. He could sense it. Patience, must have patience.

After some time, Skywalker did come to him. He was shorter than he expected him to be, but did remind him of his younger self a bit. He could also see some of his mother. He sensed Skywalker's anger, but he was trying to stay calm. If he was training to be a Jedi, he was no where near that ability yet. Perhaps like that of a youngling, unable to control his feelings. Skywalker walked before him, without fear, and with out provocation, lighted his lightsaber. Vader could tell that it had been his lightsaber he lost on Mustafar, the battle with Obi-Wan that forced him to live in this suit. Obi-Wan must have given it to him. The boy had yet to even make his own, one of the lessons a true Jedi must accomplish. When Vader ignited his own lightsaber, Skywalker lunged towards him. Vader could feel his technique was a bit immature, but he could tell he had some training. Where? How? Obi-Wan was dead, and though he himself felt his presence after his death, the boy could not have learned in that manner. Did another old Jedi master survive? Vader tried to search his feelings while making mostly defensive moves against the young man. He had learned quite a bit, in what must have been a short amount of time. Vader got the sense that Luke had not been training very long. It wasn't long before Skywalker had dropped his saber and stumbled down the stairs. Vader swooped down and corralled him towards the carbon freeze machine. The boy then had a bit of fear in his eyes as Vader looked down at him. 'He will be mine, he is perfect for training, as the Jedi have not poisoned him too much.' Vader thought to himself. He looked down at the boy and informed him that that their destinies would converge. Vader knew this, the Force had dictated this to him. He sensed it. Whatever the future would be as far as Darth Vader was concerned, it would involve this boy. This boy who was around the same age that he was, when he himself had been found by Palpatine after Obi-Wan had left him for dead. How much older Vader seemed then, than this boy now.

It seemed too easy, the boy fell right into the chamber. Vader looked down pleased that he would not have to battle Skywalker further, and pressed the button to start the process. It was when he looked down and saw he was not there, that Vader got a surprise. Vader looked up and with an unprecedented pride, saw his son hanging above him. He had jumped up there. Maybe he underestimated him. Vader felt a blast of steam, immobilizing him for a moment, while the boy had been able to retrieve the saber and come at him without fear. Now was the time to start the boy's training. Anger. It was always a powerful emotion, one that was not the Jedi way. The boy would get his first lesson in the darkside. 'I must get the boy to use his hatred, and his anger and to feel the true power of the darkside' Vader thought to himself. Challenging the boy, the boy gave it to him, briefly, lashing out at him, and knocking him over. Though he was down, Vader could only feel pride. The boy walked away somewhere, and Vader went to follow him by sensing his presence. Time to show him more of what the darkside can do! As the boy made another defensive pose, Vader ignited his own lightsaber, but instead of going for the boy, he thought he would show him some new tricks. He pulled objects in the room from the walls and floors, lashing at the boy, seeing how the boy could handle them. Showing the possibilities he could achieve if he would only join him. The boy was only trying to use his lightsaber to deflect them, and not his mind. How disappointing. He was hoping that the boy had learned more. Who else had been teaching him? The leaps, he took? Who might still be out there, hidden from himself and the Emperor? If he were to guess, it would be Master Yoda. But how? The Emperor had suspected that Yoda survived after his own battle with him, after Order 66 was implemented. How did the boy find him? How did he not sense Yoda in the Force. He was sure Yoda lived. He would try to sense it from the boy.

The boy fell out of the broken window, but Vader sensed that he still lived, and merely walked to the edge, no fear of the vacuum created by it being opened, and stared down. The boy was holding on to some scaffolding. He had him trapped. 'Forcing him to the end would be easy, then I will have him', he thought. He would sense the boy growing weary and tired. It disappointed him, wondering why the boy didn't tap into his abilities. Perhaps he did not know how. The boy did get a second wind and hit his shoulder. There was pain, but Vader used the pain to give him more power. Still, he knew he would have the boy now. He would have him or he would die. He did not want to waste such potential by killing him, but if he could convince him to join him, they would together be powerful enough to take on the Emperor. Vader made a move and cut the boy's wrist, disarming him of his lightsaber. Clipping his wing. He belongs to me now, he thought. Now to just bring him to me. There is nowhere for him to go, no escape, he must come with me now. He is mine.

He tried to convince the boy how important he could be, that together the both of them had the potential to take over the galaxy. That he, Vader, could teach him in ways he could only imagine, and they would be a very powerful team. He would only resist. What kind of poison did Kenobi feed this boy? And then it happened, the boy defeated, using whatever strength he had held on tight and resisted Vader. Vader decided that maybe the only thing to do what to tell him the truth, perhaps he did not know. He knew Obi-Wan knew, but telling the boy would not have helped Obi-Wan and his cause. The boy crying he sensed his anger. He sensed his courage. He sensed the lies he had been told. That is when the boy told him that Obi-Wan had said that Darth Vader had killed his father. It was then that Vader told him the truth that Skywalker never knew, never imagined, never contemplated. That Darth Vader was Luke Skywalker's true father. He sensed his denial, his feeling of being betrayed. Again, Vader determined to win his own son over, invited him to join him. He saw Luke, battered, beated, defeated. It would take some time, but he would win him over. Vader would keep him from the Emperor a bit, train him, and show him what potential he could really have using the darkside as his guide. Vader saw that the boy had no choice. Luke just looked down, and dropped down the seemingly endless chute, with much faith. Though he was disappointed, frustrated and angry, he also felt strength in Luke's will, that Luke still had a choice, even though Vader had him cornered, even though he thought he had pushed his son at a point where there was no escape, he had found one. If he made it out alive though, would be another matter. Darth Vader had lost him, and he would have to decide what to do next.

Darth Vader could sense that Luke had not died in his fall, and he felt his will to survive. He sensed he was calling out to someone, and he tried to sense to whom he was calling. Then he felt it in the Force. Luke was calling to the princess. He wondered if her stone like ability would be able to sense Luke calling. Then he realized that somehow they had a bond and it was in the Force. At that moment, he could feel both of them in the Force. And it was very strong, so strong it rippled through him. They were both in close proximity. It was then that an officer brought word that the princess, the wookiee and Carlrissian had all escaped on the Millennium Falcon. The stormtroopers had been chasing them through Cloud City, but they eluded them, and were able to get on board the ship, the wookiee carrying a broken protocol droid on his back and an astromech droid was following with them. Vader clutched his cyberkinetic fist tightly. Vader called for his shuttle and requested that they alert the Executor that he was returning to the ship. He had hoped that Piett had the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon disabled. Piett had already sent tie fighters to chase the ship. Darth Vader could still sense Skywalker and knew that he had somehow been rescued by the Millennium Falcon. How resourceful the boy must be? Darth Vader felt something inside him that wasn't dark, but something that came from the lightside. He tried to push that feeling away. That sense of pride that his own son was able to escape him when there was no escape. Still, Vader wanted nothing more to have him, and he could not get away. Once he was back on board the Executor, Piett informed him that the hyperdrive had been successfully disabled, and that they should be able to pluck the ship with the tractor beam without further trouble. The Millennium Falcon did seem to be having trouble going into light speed, They would board the ship, stun those on board, and make them captives of the ship. As the ship was being chased, Vader called out to Luke. He felt him call back. He felt him strongly, and felt betrayal, perhaps aimed towards Obi-Wan? Perhaps his encounter with Skywalker was not in vain. Then, Vader lost him. They informed him that the ship had gotten the hyperdrive working. It had to have been Artoo. That droid was always too smart and independent for a droid. Vader disappointed with only himself and his failure, retreated the bridge, not even sensing the fear of Piett and the others who thought they had failed him. Vader felt he only failed himself and retreated to his meditation chamber.

Vader contemplated his failure. The things he could or should have done differently. He ultimately resolved that he underestimated the power of Luke Skywalker. There was something about him that brought out whatever light was still in Vader's own power of the Force, and that was a weakness, nothing he couldn't control, but it made Skywalker even more powerful. Since he himself had rarely had seen anyone as strong in the Force as he was, it was a strange feeling, then of course he would be very strong in the Force. He had heard of a few families and species where Force sensitivity was inherited, but it was a strange thing to realize that it was he in the end who had made Skywalker so strong. Not the teachings of Obi-Wan, not Yoda, who he was sure had to have been one of his teachers, after all it was known he had escaped his clone troopers and he had come back to fight Sidious, then retreated, with no trace. How did Yoda get away? With whatever teachings or whatever Luke had found out on his own, he had to concede to the fact that he was he, Darth Vader, that in the end made him so powerful, powerful enough to escape him. It was both amazing and frustrating.

After he had exited his meditation chamber, a lieutenant arrived with information he had requested when he asked that the princess and the wookiee be taken into his custody. It was all the information that the Empire had on Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. He studied it for a bit. It had the usual, education, highlights from her senate career, the fact that she had combat training, self defense training and the like was interesting because Alderaan and Bail Organa were both pacifists for the most part, though he remembered Organa's part in the Clone Wars. It was well known that she was adopted, it was obvious, because her parents were more of an olive tone to the skin, and she was pale, it had said in her records that she had been found with war refugees and was taken in as their own, by adoption. Then, he noticed something interesting. She was brought home to Alderaan as a baby the same day that the body of Senator Amidala had been brought to Naboo for her funeral. Something that Vader would never forget, no matter how much he tried. From the holos, he knew that they had made is seem as if she had died still with child. Those droids, Organa had them, or at least they had been on his ship, Obi-Wan bringing Skywalker to the Death Star and then the princess escaped. The way her eyes disturbed him. Why did he not ever see it? Because he thought his child had died with it's mother, or perhaps children? Organa had been close to Senator Amidala. The princess was no orphan from war refugees. Here she had been right under his nose all these years and even in his own hands, more than once. He never guessed the reason he could never sense her was because she was so strong in the Force. Were they twins who were separated? Was Skywalker a ruse to divert him from his real child? No, he was certain that Luke Skywalker was his son. Did they realize that they were even brother and sister? He didn't sense it with Skywalker while he was with him, or when he called out to her. That's why they had a bond. He of course, would never sense it from her, because it was rare he could sense her at all. Darth Vader pounded his fist down on the table and it shattered. "You have nothing I want." he remembered telling her. Though didn't she? He didn't think she would be as easy to turn as Skywalker, as he found her a challenge every time he had met her, but how powerful he could be though with both of them?

The Emperor contacted him by holo, and Vader had to give him all the details of Skywalker escaping. He never told the Emperor that was what he was doing in Cloud City, but of course, he did not hide it. The Emperor seemed unphased about losing Skywalker, just the usual about how he would eventually come to him again, and that he had need of Vader elsewhere. Palpatine was building another Death Star, a folly that Vader did not support, but had to go along with as a servant of the Empire. The Emperor of all people should know that Death Stars have nothing on the power of the Force. The destruction of the first one was proof of that. He was sure that the Emperor was aware that he wished to overthrow him, but as always, the Emperor seemed to relish in this. How he groomed him since he was a small child, newly joined to the Jedi, and befriending him, and becoming another father figure. It made Vader sick. These feelings were supposed to give you power. He knew now he made a lot of mistakes. He knew and felt that the Jedi were wrong, and they were. He knew now that the Emperor was wrong. It angered him that the Emperor knew about Skywalker, and how those he thought loyal to him had betrayed him, but he would not find out about the princess, he would mask that as hard as he could. One always needed a back up plan.


End file.
